Amor en el Mar
by Uchiha.naruto.love
Summary: puede existir el amor? aun cuando nuestros mundos nos separan
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto NO es mio, ninguno de sus personajes lo es.**

* * *

El cabello azabache de Uchiha Sasuke se movía suavemente con la brisa, el barco estaba sumido en un profundo silencio, envuelto en la reconfortante oscuridad de la noche; sus ojos negros como el carbón miraban el horizonte y aun que no podía ver mas que las estrellas en el cielo sentía que podía ver el universo entero.

"Mi capitán, debería de descansar un poco, mañana nos espera un largo día" – Le advirtió su mano derecha mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

"El descanso es para los viejos como tu Kakashi, planeo quedarme un momento mas, después tantas de tormentosas noches, puedo ver las estrellas" – Respondió Sasuke, mientras daba una furtiva mirada a su lado, pudo ver como Kakashi sonreía un poco antes de darse la vuelta y retirarse; era imposible pelear con un Uchiha, mucho mas con el chiquillo de Sasuke, quien a pesar de su corta edad comandaba a toda la tripulación del Sharingan, el barco mas veloz de todo Konoha.

Los minutos se convirtieron en largas horas, y la mirada del Azabache no se desviaba mientras las estrellas desaparecían tras la luz del sol.

Escuchaba ya los sutiles movimientos de su tripulación adentro del barco, los suaves murmullos de sus pisadas, el olor a comida llegó a su nariz y lo hiso sentir nauseabundo, hace ya un buen tiempo que no comían como reyes, la vida en el mar era dura.

"Sasuke, la comida está lista, baja a desayunar" – Anunció Kakashi desde la puerta de madera que lo separaba del interior de su barco. El azabache bajó de un salto y con sus manos en el bolsillo y un paso seguro se dirigió al hombre de cabello gris.

"Dime que hay algo bueno por favor" – Suplicó el joven capitán.

"Eso quisiera, esta tarde arrojaremos las redes, solo encontramos un par de huevos y no creo que estén en su mejor estado"

"Vaya, desayuno de campeones" – La tripulación saludó en unísono a su capitán, las caras largas y desgastadas le dieron un poco de remordimiento al chico, quizás era hora de encontrar otro barco que saquear, si, definitivamente era hora. Sasuke se sentó al lado del segundo oficial, Shikamaru, un joven de su edad que había encontrado en una de las ciudades más pobres de Konoha, era tremendamente flojo pero muy inteligente, así que más le valía tenerlo a su lado.

Entre los quehaceres y el manejo de la tripulación el día fue pasando con la fluidez del agua, Sasuke observaba con detenimiento como los mozos limpiaban la cubierta, ladraba ordenes de cuando en cuando si veía algún flojo sentarse, no permitía la flojera en su barco, aun si no hubiera comida o si no hubieran dormido lo suficiente, era su trabajo y debían hacerlo con la perfección debida.

"Es hora de arrojar las redes Kakashi, la marea es perfecta" – Susurró Sasuke a su Contramaestre. Kakashi grito a toda voz, unos hombre se alinearon en la borda, todos en su puesto.

* * *

**(******)**

El agua del océano estaba tranquila, un joven de cabellos dorados se dejaba llevar por las pequeñas y mansas olas, sus ojos fijos en el sol.

"Joven príncipe, es hora de ir a casa, su padre estará preocupado"

"Dile que llegare en unas horas mas, quiero seguir aquí" – Murmuró el joven rubio sin despegar sus ojos del sol, su piel estaba ya morena de tanto recibir la luz. "quiero jugar con los delfines, estoy esperándolos desde hace horas y no vienen aun" – refunfuñó el chico.

"Príncipe, por favor" – El otro chico de aspecto rollizo jaló el brazo del rubio con gentileza, no quería meterse en problemas si llegaba a lastimar la hermosa piel de su príncipe.

"No deseo irme, vete y regreso en unas horas, dile a mi padre que no se preocupe por mi, estoy bien" – Dijo en voz tajante y llena de autoridad, tanto que no hubo mas remedio que obedecer, una vez solo el rubio se sumergió a la profundidad del mar, pudo escuchar el chillido de un delfín a los lejos y sus ojos se ensancharon de felicidad.

3 animales se fueron acercando a gran velocidad, sus colas golpeaban con fuerza el agua impulsándolos hacia adelante, el rubio subió a la superficie para observar el gran espectáculo de esos seres saltando por el aire tratando de divertirlo, entre risas y trucos el chico se reunió con los animales.  
Volvieron a sumergirse, nadando con rapidez, unos peces se unieron a la carrera. El rubio sintió un disturbio en el agua que lo hiso detenerse inmediatamente, algunos de los animales temerosos se retiraron a la profundidad. El rubio dirigió su vista hacia arriba cuando algo lo golpeo en el pecho con tanta fuerza que su mirada se nubló por unos segundos, el tiempo necesario para que el objeto se envolviera alrededor se su cuerpo amarrándolo y restringiéndolo de movimiento.  
Unos cuantos peces se agitaron a su lado, atrapados por el artefacto, el joven sintió como una fuerza del exterior lo jalaba hacia afuera; con todas sus fuerzas trato de moverse hacia abajo evitando que lo sacaran del agua pero entre mas se movía, mas se apretaba el material contra su cuerpo.

"Por favor" – Gritó el rubio; en total desesperación buscaba algo de ayuda, los delfines observaban temerosos desde abajo pero ninguno se atrevió a acercarse, con temor miraban como el joven rubio era sacado del mar.

* * *

Eh vuelto chicas y chicos!

despues de un largo hiatus que no sabia si romperia... bueno, espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto NO es mio!

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

"Capitán!" – gritaron unos hombres, Sasuke se acercó rápidamente, el barco se balanceaba peligrosamente en las aguas del mar como si una fuerza sobre natural intentara hundirlos, las manos de los tripulantes que no portaban guantes estaban heridas por la red que se incrustaba en sus manos y dejaba llagas.

"Mas fuerza pedazos de idiotas, jalen con mas fuerza, la comida se escapa y si no pescamos nada los dejare morir de hambre, malditos" – rugió Sasuke empujando a uno de los mas débiles y tomando él mismo la red. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió la fuerza que se oponía ante ellos. "TIREN" – gritó dirigiendo con precisión los esfuerzos.

Sasuke cayó en el piso sentado al igual que los demás cuando la red llena de peces se estampó contra el piso de madera con gran fuerza, pudo escuchar el griterío lleno de terror de sus hombres y pudo sentir el fuerte empujón de Kakashi que se interpuse entre él y la red.

"Hay algo ahí" – Dijo Kakashi, levantando su espada a nivel del pecho, Sasuke se hizo a un lado para poder ver, la red se movía frenéticamente con fuerza, en el centro había un animal que jamás había visto, cubierto de algas y moviéndose sin cesar.

"Déjame ver" – Sasuke se levantó y detuvo a la tripulación con una señal de la mano, se acercó lentamente hasta el centro y con un movimiento fluido desenvaino su espada y corto la red, dejando a la vista al animal. Sus ojos azabaches se fijaron en el animal que mas bien parecía un hermoso joven de cabellos dorados, su piel de color cobre y un par de ojos azules asustados.

Un chillido ensordecedor lo hiso levantar las manos hacia sus oídos, los cuales parecían cerca de estallar, el joven a sus pies aprovechó el momento para arrastrarse desesperadamente por el piso, tratando de llegar hasta la borda para regresar al agua hasta que un fuerte dolor lo detuvo en su camino, volvió a chillar con mas fuerza mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y se convertían en perlas al caer en la madera.

"ALTO" – Ordenó Sasuke, observando con incredulidad la cola de pescado del joven rubio, la cual estaba atrapada entre la espada. Jamás en todos sus años había visto algo sin igual, una sirena, como la de las historias que contaban los marineros; una hermosa sirena. "Detente bestia" – ordenó el azabache pero el rubio no parecía querer obedecer, seguía retorciéndose con desesperación y la espada abría la herida aun más con cada movimiento. Lo tomó de los brazos con fuerza haciendo que se detuviera y fijara sus hermosos ojos en él.

* * *

"Por favor déjame ir" – Suplicó el rubio viendo como los humanos se tapaban sus oídos al escucharlo, no parecían entender lo que les decía. "Tengo que ir a casa, por favor, déjame ir" – volvió a suplicar con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

"Detente bestia" – Gritó el azabache tomándolo de los brazos, el rubio lo miró con temor, respiraba con dificultad y la herida en su cola le causaba tremendo dolor. "¿Cual es tu nombre?" – volvió a hablar con tono autoritario. Ese tanto lo había aprendido, sabia como contestar en el leguaje de los humanos, su nombre era preciado, tanto que habían escrito una canción para él, las aves se lo habían comentado una vez.

"Na…ru…to" – susurró, su cuerpo se sentía débil de tanto luchar, y su mente se cerraba por momentos, parecía que los hombre habían entendido pues con asombro unos inhalaron aire y otros exclamaban injurias.

"Naruto" – Repitió el capitán de ojos negros. "Esto dolerá un poco" – le advirtió mientras sacaba la espada de la cola naranja, con un leve chillido se quejó Naruto, quien ya no tenia fuerzas para luchar, el chico cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la oscuridad.

**(****) **

"Capitán, hay que deshacernos de la bestia, nos traerá mala suerte" – Sugirió un tripulante, los demás lo siguieron con semejantes protestas, Sasuke lo perforó con los ojos.

"Nadie toca a la sirena, es de mi propiedad y de nadie mas" – Sasuke fue claro con ello, y nadie se atrevió a discutirlo. "Kakashi tráelo" – Ordenó mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa. Kakashi levantó con sumo cuidado a Naruto, su cola era larga y de textura viscosa por lo cual le resulto un poco incomodo llevarlo en sus brazos.

Entraron al camerino del azabache y con una orden del capitán, Kakashi depositó al joven rubio en la enorme cama con sabanas de la seda más fina, robada claramente de un barco de la realeza. "¿crees que sea peligroso mantenerlo aquí?" – Preguntó

"Al contrario, nos traerá buena suerte, es un preciado animal"

"Límpialo bien y cura su herida"

"Como ordenes" – Kakashi fue por unas hierbas y paños limpios, algunas algas se habían pegado al cuerpo bronceado y emanaban un olor a pescado que haría vomitar a cualquiera, pero ellos estaban acostumbrados a peores olores, vivir en la deriva con decenas de hombres sudorosos había entrenado su nariz.

Cada capa de viscosidad que removía dejaba ver un cuerpo muy fino, la piel era suave y perfecta, sin ninguna marca o mancha que la arruinara, la cola de color naranja era larga y relucía como una joya. Al tacto su piel estaba caliente, seguramente se trataba de una fiebre por causa de la herida.

"Es hermoso ¿no lo crees? Y muy valioso, sus lagrimas son un verdadero tesoro" – Preguntó Sasuke desde una esquina mientras sacaba una pequeña perla de su bolsillo.

"Nunca había visto uno de su especie, aun me parece increíble que las historias sean ciertas, un hombre mitad pez, es extraordinario" – Kakashi colocó un paño frio en la frente del chico antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras su espalda, dejando solos al capital y al joven desconocido.

* * *

Otro capitulo! espero que les guste! Espero sugerencia

quisiera otra historia? de sasunaru o allen y kanda

que trama? algun tema en especial?


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto NO es mio

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

Sasuke no se había despegado del lado del joven, no sabia porque razón pero parecía que no podía separarse de él. Se levantó un momento para mojar una toalla con agua fría, la pasó el intranquilo rostro, por los delicados brazos morenos y finalmente por su pecho. No era tan diferente a un humano, tenía una nariz fina y respingada y un par de marcas en sus mejillas que mas parecían bigotes de gato. "me pregunto si la medicina humana funcionara" – se preguntó a si mismo, se acercó a la cola y lo venció la curiosidad, recorrió toda su longitud con la punta de los dedos, no era tan diferente a la textura de un pez; tenia escamas pero eran delicadas, relumbrantes como joyas, era un naranja un tanto chillante para su gusto, seguramente si nadaba entre otras sirenas no lo perderían de vista jamás.

La herida al centro de la cola era profunda, la sangre había ensuciado un vendaje provisional que Kakashi le había envuelto. "Sangra igual que un humano" – susurró, como si tratara de convencerse que no había nada de especial en el ser que ocupada su cama. Levantó su rostro para ver el del chico rubio, no tuvo control sobre su mano cuando esta se posó sobre las marcadas mejillas, cuando sus dedos recorrieron con suavidad los labios rosados. "Me embruja con su belleza, tal y como cuentan las leyendas, no puedo dejarme engañar, no soy tan débil" – Dijo antes de levantarse.

* * *

**(****)**

Naruto abrió sus ojos con pesar, la extraña habitación en donde estaba era oscura, mas oscura que el mismo océano en la noche; su corazón latía con fuerza por el temor que sentía, intentó moverse pero no sentía su cola, solo dolor pulsante que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Necesitaba agua, se sentía morir en esa habitación.

"Alguien ayúdeme por favor" – Susurró, pero sabia que era imposible, no había nadie que pudiera entenderle o ayudarle ahí, estaba solo. El mero pensamiento lo hiso llorar, quería regresar a sus padres quienes seguramente estarían preocupados, nunca había estado lejos de casa.

Una sombra se acercó con cautela a la cama, Naruto quiso alejarse en cuanto sintió su presencia pero una vez mas le fue imposible moverse, volvió a hablar pero solo chillidos fueron escuchados por la persona que se acercaba.

"Estas despierto" – Dijo alguien escondido en la oscuridad. Naruto asintió levemente en señal de entendimiento. "Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, estas en el Sharingan y yo soy su capitán" – continuo hablando.

"…Ske" – Murmuró Naruto entre respiros entre cortados por el esfuerzo, tenia miedo.

"No temas, eres demasiado valioso, tus perlas pueden darme las riquezas que siempre he soñado, podría comprar un reino entero si lo deseo" – Explicó, acercándose para que el rubio pudiera verlo de cerca.

"…Ske" – Gimió con dolor el rubio, hubiera deseado poder comunicarse con él joven azabache, solo había una manera de hacerlo, y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad. Con manos temblorosas tomo el rostro de Sasuke, quien se precipito a dar un paso atrás, desenfundando su espada y apuntándola al cuello del rubio. Naruto negó con un gesto, dándole a entender al otro que no le haría daño.

"¿Qué pretendes?" – Preguntó el azabache con cautela; el rubio lo busco con sus manos nuevamente. Sasuke se sentó a su lado dejando que el rubio tomara su rostro, un escalofrió recorrió su pálida piel, las manos de Naruto eran gentiles, suaves como las de una refinada dama que no había conocido labor alguna.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir levantó su torso hasta quedar sentado sobre su larga cola, cerró los ojos y acerco sus labios a los de Sasuke; el joven azabache cerró sus ojos, encantado por la belleza de la criatura. Sasuke sintió el aliento del rubio sobre sus labios y sintió como una sensación extraña lo invadía, como si la sirena le robara algo desde su interior.

Cuando Naruto lo soltó tambaleo un poco, como si despertara de un largo sueño.

"¿Puedes entenderme?" – Preguntó el rubio con cautela, supo que así era pues el joven azabache abrió los ojos tan grandes como un par de platos.

"¿Qué me has hecho criatura demoniaca?" – Rugió el azabache, limpiándose los labios, asqueado.

"Solo tome prestada tu habilidad del habla, no hice nada malo, quiero comunicarme con ustedes" – Naruto se dejó caer en la suavidad de la cama sintiéndose débil. "Necesito agua, no me siento bien"

"¿y que esperas que haga por ti?"

"Déjame regresar a casa, mi familia me espera, por favor"

"De ninguna manera te dejare ir, si quieres agua, agua te daré bestia" – Sasuke lo tomó del brazo y de un tirón lo arrojó al piso, Naruto gritó adolorido juntando fuerzas para mover su cola y golpear alrededor. "Deja de moverte" – Sasuke lo jalo por la habitación, sin importarle el camino de sangre que se pintaba por el camino. Llevó al rubio a la habitación contigua, donde guardaba uno de sus preciados tesoros, una tina de porcelana que había robado, entre tanta asquerosidad era un hombre que apreciaba el buen aspecto, no por nada lo consideraban el pirata mas buen mozo de todo Konoha, su especialidad numero una era engañar a las tontas damiselas para dejarlas sin una tan sola joya.

"No me hagas daño por favor ¿Qué vas a hacerme?" – Lloró Naruto mientras era levantando con poca delicadeza y era arrojado dentro de la tina como si fuera un pedazo de carne muerta. Sasuke no se dignó a contestar, lo único que hizo fue salir de la habitación ladrando órdenes a lo lejos. No fueron ni segundos después cuando unos marineros con mirada de pavor se acercaron a la habitación con recipientes de madera, el primero arrojo una cubeta con agua al rostro de Naruto, un poco desorientado por el golpe no pudo hacer mas que esconderse en lo poco profundo de la tina.

Al cabo de unos momentos la tranquilidad lo rodeó, el agua salada lo envolvió en un arrullo, sintió como las fuerzas le regresaban y la herida en su cola sanaba poco a poco. Sasuke había regresado y lo miraba desde afuera con ojos curiosos. "Gracias" – Dijo el joven rubio, Sasuke no escuchó pero pudo leer los labios del rubio.

"No me sirves muerto, eso es todo" – Gruño antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

* * *

Nuevo! espero que les guste

aun tengo que refinar cosas, tengo años de no escribir fics


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here...

NARUTO NO ES MIO, soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

Naruto estaba desesperado, desde que Sasuke lo dejó solo no volvió a ver a un ser humano en todo el día, por horas y horas escuchó el barullo de las personas afuera del pequeño cuarto en donde permanecía encerrado. Su estomago rugió con fuerza, estaba hambriento.

La tripulación estaba en alboroto, lo pudo sentir, nadie estaba seguro de que había pasado con la criatura marina, todos se susurraban al oído sin ser capaces de preguntarle a su capitán, podía escucharlos, aunque fuera levemente.

Se movió un poco en su reducido espacio hasta queda estomago abajo, sumergió el rostro en el agua, sintiéndose así mas tranquilo, tanto que se quedó dormido.

El movimiento dentro de la habitación lo despertó repentinamente, pudo ver sombras por encima de su cabeza y asustado trató de incorporarse, haciendo un reguero de agua. Una mano lo detuvo con fuerza en su lugar.

"Soy yo idiota" – Dijo Sasuke, acercándose un artefacto al rostro. Naruto lo miró fijamente para luego desviar sus ojos azules a lo que sostenía Sasuke entre sus mano.

"¿Qué es eso?" – preguntó con curiosidad, alargando su mano para tocar aquella danzarina luz, Sasuke lo golpeo levemente.

"Es fuego, no lo toques, puede lastimarte" – Respondió con extrañez, claro, el rubio nunca había visto fuego en su vida. "¿Se te ofrece algo sirena?" – Preguntó con desdén el capitán pirata, había olvidado completamente a que había llegado, los ojos de Naruto se alargaron con un sonrisa oculta.

"Deja de llamarme sirena, no soy mujer" – Dijo un poco ofendido. "Soy un tritón"

"Como sea, se te ofrece algo, sirenita" – Repitió, Naruto se sonrojo molesto, haciendo un adorable puchero.

"sácame por favor, prometo no huir de aquí, pero no soporto mas este encierro" – Suplicó, movía su cola de lado a lado en el poco espacio que tenia, aunque mas de la mitad salía del recipiente con agua.

"No pienso cargarte hasta afuera y no soy tu sirviente" – Naruto volvió a sumergir el rostro en el agua, encogiéndose lo suficiente para que su torso y parte de la cola estuvieran dentro del agua. Pudo observar como Sasuke debatía internamente, la intensidad de sus ojos azabache era única.

Con un sorprendente manifestación de fuerza Sasuke sacó al rubio del agua, no se había dado cuenta de cuando el azabache se había puesto una manta en sus brazos para alejar las gotas de agua de traje, Naruto dio un respingo y se sujeto al cuello del joven capitán.

"Pensé que no ibas a llevarme"

"No me tientes Naruto, solo digamos que tienes suerte esta noche" – gruño, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

El aire helado golpeo a Naruto con fuerza, su cola dio un movimiento involuntario casi desbalanceando al azabache. "Ten mas cuidado" – le advirtió.

"¿No son hermosas las estrellas?" – Dijo Naruto cuando Sasuke lo sentó al centro del barco, su espalda apoyada en uno de los mástiles, Su cola se enrollo hacia atrás para brindarle más apoyo. "Pero el sol es mas hermoso, su calor, su brillo" – Siguió, sabía que Sasuke lo escuchaba.

"No concuerdo contigo" – Fue lo único que soltó el azabache. El ensordecedor ruido que los embargaba fue interrumpido por el suave chillar del estomago de Naruto, el joven sonrojado oculto sus ojos bajo su cabello dorado, Sasuke soltó una risa sarcástica. "¿Qué es lo que comen las criaturas como tu?" – Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Seres del mar, que mas podría comer" – Respondió Naruto en tono desafiante, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza. Sasuke resopló levantándose y volviendo con un par de pescados crudos, de los que habían logrado pescar cuando encontraron al tritón.

Naruto no esperó ni un tan solo segundo antes de morder la carne del pescado, sus dientes se miraban mas como colmillos mientras devoraba su comida, Sasuke observaba el espectáculo grotesco sin decir una sola palabra, el chiquillo parecía no haber comido en mucho tiempo. "Gracias por cuidar de mi" – Dijo Naruto entre un mordisco, limpiando su mentón con descuido, no esperaba escuchar respuesta alguna. "Mi padre siempre dijo que los humanos son seres malignos, pero tu no pareces uno, eres gentil, lo puedo ver en tu mirar"

"No te confíes sirenita, no te confíes" – Reprochó el azabache.

* * *

**(*******)**

**(3 semanas después)**

"Mi capitán" – Llamó Shikamaru con rapidez, corriendo por el barco, no era a menudo que el chico pasivo se mostrara agitado. "Barco enemigo en la mira, se aproxima a gran velocidad" – Advirtió.

"¡Todos a sus puestos!" – Gritó Sasuke con furia, caminando junto a Shikamaru, amarro su espada a su costado y desenfundo un arma, sus ojos miraban alrededor, supervisando que sus hombres prepararan los cañones. Con gran agilidad subió a uno de los mástiles y puso un telescopio en su ojo, Shikamaru tenia la razón, un barco de la tierra del sonido se venia acercando, seguramente los habían visto desde hace un par de horas. "¿Quién está a cargo de la vigilancia? ¿Cómo no pudieron darse cuenta que nos seguían?" – Rugió con enfado, Shikamaru se encogió de hombros, esas preguntas era mejor guardarlas para después, lo importante era proteger el barco, tanto él como Sasuke lo sabían.

"Los cañones están listos, las armas están cargadas, esperamos tu señal" – Dijo Kakashi mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"Kakashi, encárgate de Naruto, nadie puede saber que tenemos al chico"

"Pero Sasuke, no puedo alejarme de la batalla, sabes quien comanda ese bote, Orochimaru, no descansará hasta matarte"

"Protege a Naruto, es una orden Kakashi, no importa cuanto te cueste" – Volvió a decir, tomando a Kakashi del cuello de su camisa. Desde que el chico había llegado al bote su suerte había cambiado, había saqueado dos buques llenos de comida y joyas y las perlas que lloraba su mascota el tritón se canjeaban en tierra a precios altos, estaba seguro que era el ser mas rico en el océano.

Kakashi se dio la vuelta, corriendo a toda velocidad al camarote de Sasuke, Naruto estaba adentro de la tina como siempre, por 3 semanas la pobre criatura marina había tenido sus movimientos restringidos a una pequeña pecera; su piel ya no estaba bronceada, sus preciosos ojos ya no brillaban con la misma intensidad, parecía haber sido dominado por la voluntad del humano.

"¿Qué pasa Kakashi?" – Preguntó, el único ser en el bote que venia a visitarlo a parte de Sasuke, le había tomado un gran cariño pues lo trataba con cuidado y amabilidad.

"Vamos a ser atacados por otro bote, tengo que protegerte" – Aclaró con seriedad. El rubio se alteró, revolviéndose con nerviosismo en su pequeño espacio, con fuerza levantó su torso tratando de saltar fuera del agua. "Quédate ahí dentro, de nada sirves afuera, no puedes hacer nada y no pensamos ceder nuestro valioso tesoro" – Le advirtió el hombre de cabello plateado.

"Ve con Sasuke, yo no necesito cuidado" – Le dijo desafiante, Kakashi lo miró con su único ojo, estaba listo para abandonarlo cuando el barco se sacudió con sobrenatural fuerza.

"ATAQUEN" – escucharon el gritó de Sasuke, miles de voces se unieron al estruendo, podía escuchar el sonido de la pólvora, el rechinar de las espadas, los gritos de agonía, la voz de Sasuke que sobresalía sobre todas aquellas que se encontraban fuera.

Naruto se encogió con temor, jamás en su larga vida había visto una batalla entre humanos, vio barcos hundirse, personas que fallecían entre las olas del mar, sin poder ayudarlos pues estaba prohibido el contacto humano, había evitado encontrarse con ellos hasta que por una idiotez había sido capturado.


End file.
